mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Story Timeline
A page to hopefully bring some solidity to all the timeline debates! It's a work in progress and everyone could pitch their two cents on it in because I've likely forgotten things writing it myself. I've only really included stuff from Avengers/Outlaws campaigns cos' that's all I can remember but we can put general wars and such in their too, I just don't know when they all were. Numbers represent years passed. It's a first draft I put together late at night so, yeah, needs work and other opinions! : Note: ATS and BTS denote "Arsinos Time Scale" and "Barvos Time Scale". Each scale is zeroed at the colonisation of the respective world. Arsinos *0 ATS - Arsinos is recolonised. Lots of stuff probably happens in the first 75 years that I can't remember. *26 - UN is officially formed. *47 - Old Doc Johnson is born (rough estimate) *74 - Solomon Masher is born. *75 - Salopian civil war begins *82 - First war of the table. Stahl fakes the sinking of the table after AAC and Shaderian attacks. *85 - DPRSJ and Kaneland go to war after a betrayal. This war gets messy, with AAC and Stahl intervening and lasts the best part of a decade. *86 - ExoTech is founded. *92 - Jack Watermaine and Violet Bloodstone are born. *93 - Toastervision 11 - Including Toastervision hostage crisis and the formation of the Coalition of Abel to fight Kanish forces. Due to the commotion it would be many years before another Toastervision takes place. Melissa Anderson is born. *94 - Hayley Williams enters politics, officially winning a seat on the UNEC. *95 - After 20 years, Salopian Imperialists finally win the civil war. * 97 - Aiden Roberts is born. *98 - Masher creates the Steel Tide and starts harvesting biomass. *99 - Kaneland develops the first nuclear weapons. The Coalition of Abel pushes into Kaneland and Stahl forces capture Kane, leaving Kaneland temporarily in anarchy. The Steel Tide march into Pullonia and harvest it almost entirely. Nobody cares. They then try to do the same with Fozamor, but encounter problems when an EMP attack wipes out most of the tide. *100 - Kane resurfaces on the holiday island. Juana is born. *101 - Masher EMP-proofs the Steel Tide and harvests Lornonian. Fozamor becomes a protectorate of Lexilo in fear of the Tide. Aiden Roberts is born. Ray Mannheim is born *103 - After years of confusing war, Stahl Empire and Kaneland finally make peace. Temporarily at least. *104 - Stahl officially unveils that it holds the table. Stahl makes a deal with AAC to give them the table. AAC makes away with the table but the Stahl empire is attacked by a coalition of forces led by Shaderia, Lexilo and Kaneland in the second war of the table. The Stahl Empire falls and eventually turns into the Stahl republic. *106 - Dog Bollock citizens revolt against Masher’s barbaric rule. Masher responds by killing everyone who revolts, enslaving the whole population, and harvesting their own land for biomass. *107 - After being harvested by Dog Bollock, Lornonian renames itself Lornon and begins rebuilding itself. New Salopia is formed after Kaneland funds Salopian Fascists. They immediately declare war on DPRSJ. AAC bows to international pressure to declare the whereabouts of the table. Both AAC and Shaderia begin a naval arms race. Millions of refugees escape Dog Bollock and are offered asylum by many countries. *108 - After much political unrest, Lexilo collapses into several individual provinces. DPRSJ officially becomes AAC protectorate after a series of attacks, though AAC very quickly cedes DPRSJ land to Kaneland in exchange for peace, and manoeuvres its forces back home. Morena Alton is born. *109 - Masher snaps even further and biotransfers the entire population of Dog Bollock to make more Steel Tide. *111 - The Third (and most famous) War of the Table officially begins. *112 - Cayden is born. The War of the Table begins. *113 - Dog Bollock becomes a significant threat to Arsinos. *114 - The War of the Table Ends. The Alpha A.I splits for the first recorded time and Sethos is created. Sethos organises the first Avengers to form. Felix is born. *115 - King Masher is defeated and Dog Bollock falls. The Alpha A.I lives, believing itself to be the real Solomon Masher. *116 - The Machine God is created by Laura Duccont. Cleansing the Island of Doom takes place. The Last Eviction takes place. *117 - The Cult of the Machine God is formed. The Machine God recruits Jim Moriarty and become a global terror threat. The Curious Case of the Missing Cat, the Hunt for Magneto and Dropping the Base takes place. Helena Diamond is born. *118 - Rise of the Machine God parts one, two and three take place. The Machine God is defeated but Sethos is unable to delete him, and so hides his programme. Peace prospers. *123 - Max Amaru is born. *130 - Ptomley's Gate opens, the World Breaker plot begins. The Outlaws become Custodis, free the Alpha A.I and escape to Outland. *131 - Ruaumoko awakens from dormancy. The Outlaws, Cayden and Solomon subdue and contain him in the Orb. *132 - Operation: Operatives Organise takes place. *133 - Hive begins. Jim Moriarty tricks Aiden Roberts into bringing back the Machine God. Cayden rebels and obtains the Orb. The Four Horsemen unite. *134 - The Interlopers are sent to investigate Damnos, but are never seen or heard from again. *135 - The Plaguing of Northrend begins. Cayden returns Ruaumoko to his full strength, and the Horsemen destroy Outland. *136 - The Blackstar plot begins. The Outlaws and the Avengers start their hunt for Moriarty. Paramoria is beseiged by Moriarty. The Outlaws arrive to help lift the seige. Cayden abandons the Four Horsemen and persues his anarchist revolution instead. Arsinos enters a world war which ends in nuclear apocalypse. Moriarty escapes Paramoria. Steel Tide begin pouring into Arsinos. The Ark is launched, sending survivors to a new world. The Machine God acquires the Orb. *137 - Apocalypse begins. The Battle of Farpoint takes place. Serenity is killed by Cayden *138 - Max Amaru is discovered by the Outlaws. Violet Bloodstone is killed by Cayden. *139 - Moriarty is killed by the Outlaws. The Time Lads are killed by Whiro. *140 - The first Goliath is created. *141 - The Battle of Shadowmoor Valley takes place. The Machine God is defeated. Cayden is supposedly killed by Whiro. The Outlaws repel Whiro from Arsinos and save Ruaumoko from madness. *143 - Some of the Outlaws leave Arsinos after tying up lose ends. Ruaumoko remains. Barvos Here's a suggestion - Let's not add non-historical (post Ark Landing) stuff to the Barvos page until Barvos has either been going on for a while or is dead. Otherwise we'll end up trapping ourselves into a very limited time period. *-5000 ATS - The Rainmaker arrives on Barvos and claims the planet as his own. *-2000 - The Titans Rongo and Tane arrive on Barvos and go to war with the Rainmaker. Various guilds consisting of primitive humans and Orks are formed in the conflict. *101 - The Shepherd's of Fire are created. *112 - Tane is defeated by the Rainmaker and bound inside his human form, Zero. *144 - Cayden arrives on Barvos. *149 - The Draconi are created. *231 - Rongo is killed by Cayden. *236 ATS / 0 BTS - The Ark lands on Barvos. * 0 BTS- Kanish Ark Arrives. After failing to use cyrogenic technology the hundreds of years in space have warped kanish culture to create a religious fanatacism with Kane. Kanelamic State is born. *2 BTS - Orks invade the Arsinese refugees. The Nothing Child begins. The Dark Avengers are formed. Nemeroth is created. Calas Typhon is summoned to Barvos. *2 BTS - Max Halfpenny leaves the dark avengers becoming head evnvoy at the office of Infidel relations. * 2.5 BTS. Kanish Exploration Frigate Ascension discovers that the world is flat. Further investigations are planned once better technology is created. Rumours that the edge of the world leads to middle earth or the underworld are dismissed as heretical fantasy by the caliph. * 3 BTS - Drevonia and the Beastmaster are defeated by the Dark Avengers. * 3 BTS - Alyx and Lucian Davion are born. * 4 BTS - The Dark Avengers, Zero, Max Amaru, Naomi Masher and Cayden Masher leave for Ascendancy. * 13 BTS - Brief Kanelamic-SRD war. Resolved via a peace treaty with very little conflict. * 20 BTS - A coalition of forces raid and overcome the Ork settlement of Orkamp. Much rejoicing is had. * 26 BTS - Aprillia/New Shaderia war over a land border. Aprillia easily crushes the NS scum. * 31 BTS - The Dark Avengers return and Outlaws return from space. Wyatt Masher is born in Outland. ExoTech is fully established on Barvos * 32 BTS - The Outlaws split up following a major dispute. * 35 BTS - Ren and Alanna Lawrence are born to Melissa Anderson and her new husband, in an unknown location in North-East Barvos. * 36 BTS - Amun-Seth arrives on Barvos, lead by Isaac Masher. The orks begin invading en masse, but are pushed back. The Dark Avengers and Outlaws are summoned to Devil's Crag. Whiro manipulates the timeline such that the events of Trashed and Scattered occur in 130ATS. * 39 BTS - Cayden, Bloodstone and Serenity are brought to Barvos, alive. The Machine God attacks Devil's Crag. Rise of the Machine God: Extinction begins. * 40 BTS - The age of the Eternity War ends. The Warp is destroyed, all Custodis lose their powers and become mortal, and finally live their lives in peace.. Titans are changed into organic reptiles. The Syndicate is formed. Jack and Morena Watermaine are married in Devil's Crag by King Masher. * A tonne of shit happens tba. * 42 BTS - Aiden and Melissa Watermaine are born twenty minutes apart. * 44 BTS - Helena Diamond and Zach Almec are married in Amun-Seth. * 45 BTS - Violet Bloodstone manages to assert herself as a member of the Aprillian High Counvikel following a spate of high-profile disappearances. Over the next decade, she will eventually become the only remaining elite member, earning the title of 'supreme leader' of the Counvikel. * 47 BTS - Maxwell Almec is born. Miya Masher is born. * 48 BTS - Wyatt begins a campaign against Jaden Von Karston in Tyran. * 52 BTS - Helena moves to Aprillia to found the Aprillian Spectral Taskforce. Wyatt returns home, having been defeated by Jaden. * 54 BTS - Helena and Zach divorce. * 55 BTS Serenity Vine Founds Vine & Co. Tairin Masher is born. * 59 BTS The Grand Caliph dies of natural causes. The new grand Caliph Mustava Oreo is elected by The Conclave. There is much rejoicing. * 60 BTS - Wyatt Masher and Nova Zalika get married. Helena moves back to Amun-Seth and becomes a Spectre. The age of the Revenant begins. Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea starts. Category:Arsinos